As the Rain Pours
by athrun10
Summary: Phobos finds an unexpected visitor in the bookstore during a night of heavy rain and reawakens his desire. *Crappy summary, One-shot,AU*


_**Setting: Instead of Cedric, the Oracle sends Phobos back to Earth and was now working in the bookstore.**_

(Hello again! Sorry if I'm really pushing this pair but yeah, I'm just a big fan so I want to write as many stories as I want with these pairing and I hope you don't really mind it. :P

Anyway, this is a one-shot that I plan to use as Prequel for my upcoming series which I will start writing after I finish "The Serpent and The Maiden Fair" and the Star Wars Crossover.

I hope you like it. And please review. :3)

* * *

 ** _As the Rain Pours_**

The rain was pouring heavily outside and Phobos just gave out a sigh before closing the book that he was currently reading.

There must be a storm coming tonight so he decided to close the bookstore early as customers won't really be going in on this kind of weather.

The sound of thunder made him feel at home again, it was a long time since he last stepped into the lands of Meridian, his birth place and home and he missed the comforts of the castle.

But he wasn't living in the castle anymore.

Instead he was stuck in the dusty old bookstore where Cedric once worked in. This was his punishment for trying to steal his sister's power, twice.

He'd rather rot in jail in Meridian, where at least he does not need to work but unfortunately the stupid Oracle had decided to send him back to Earth, he was okay with that since the work in the bookstore was not really hard and Cedric had mentioned before that the sales were really high since a lot of female students would visit it (because Cedric was actually good looking so that's why), however he was sent there without powers! So he complained but the Oracle didn't listen to his woes and just sent him to the bookstore without any words.

Aside from that, the guardians will be there to keep an eye on him so he is not as free as he thought he would be.

He drew a harsh breath as he remembered his current fate. He can't imagine himself living in this damned land, powerless for a long time!

And without his powers or the life force bath he enjoys in Meridian in the past, he would surely age. Because of his former abilities he was able to cheat the years and looked like he was just in his twenties. Now however were a different scenario, and every year he'll be aging up and it totally sucks!

The sound of the chime of the bells in the store entrance temporarily distracted him from his thoughts.

' _Who could it be at this kind of day?'_ He thought to himself. It was raining so hard and it was impossible for people to walk under the weather without getting wet so he silently cursed as he figured that he needs to clean the person's mess right after he or she was done with his/her business here.

He worked his way to the counter, a fake smile was plastered on his face, it was a strategy to gain more customers as like Cedric he became famous with the female customers from different age groups and he liked the attention.

A girl with long blonde hair was standing near the door, she was wet from head to toe and she was hugging herself because of the cold.

She winced as the thunder rumbled but he could hear her soft sobbing.

' _Why is she wet and crying?'_ He became curious who the girl was so he cleared his throat to gain her attention.

She slowly turned to his direction and he almost frowned when he saw the familiar face of the Earth guardian. For a moment he wanted to shoo her out of his store but by looking at her current situation, he somewhat felt pity for her.

"Stay here." He said as he went downstairs to the basement he had converted into a small office and apartment. He was too lazy to look for a house in Heatherfield so he decided that he will just stay in the bookstore instead as it was spacious and the rent is free.

He grabbed a towel from the closet and hurriedly went back to the Earth guardian who was still hugging herself and sobbing. He threw the towel above her hair and ushered her back to the small dining room he had downstairs.

He let her sit on one of his high chairs and he turned on the water heater to make some hot water. After a couple of seconds the water started boiling and he tossed teabags on a teacup then poured water over it, he stirred it a little before heading back to her.

He placed the teacup in front of her and sat down on the chair beside her.

"What is wrong? Pray tell me." He said in a rather soft voice. Since she arrived earlier, he had been acting a little strange. For some reasons, he became nice to her and didn't shove her sorry ass out of the bookstore but that was if she was not in this current state. The idea of her crying was almost crushing his heart and he can't just bear not to help her.

"M-my father. I-I saw him c-cheating o-on Mom." She stuttered and he immediately imagined what happened. He had met Cornelia's father before and he knew that the girl have always looked up to the man. Harold Hale was Cornelia's hero and after her discovery, her heart was surely crushed into pieces.

He sighed. He had no idea what he can say to her. His father never cheated on his mother so he does not know how it would feel if you caught your father cheating.

He fell silent for a moment not knowing what to do next.

"C-Can I stay here for tonight? I-I don't really want to go home right now." She said breaking the awkward silence between the both of them.

He thought of it for a while.

There was only one room in the basement and the couch on the living room is small enough to fit him.

"I'll sleep on the couch." She stated almost reading what was on his mind. He sighed.

"Fine but first of all, you need to take a bath and change your clothes."

"Thank you Phobos." She said softly and he felt his heart skip as she mentioned his name.

He nodded and went to the small room he had there, he opened the closet to check if there are some clothes that he can temporarily loan her.

When he went outside and found her standing in the center of his living room, he was surprised to see that the towel was now the only thing that covers her pale body. He gulped a little as his eyes darted to her long flawless legs.

' _Damn this girl! Does she not know that I'm a man?'_ He cursed to himself. She seems not to notice his presence there as she was trying to dry her hair.

He watched her with fascination, it had been five years since Cedric's demise and those years had been good to her. She still has her slender body but some of her features have changed and she became taller. She had taken care of her body well; curves were on their rightful places and her breast became fuller. Although her face didn't really change a bit it was still the same beautiful face he saw in the past.

It took her a while to realize that he was there, when she noticed it she hurriedly turned her back. He smirked as he caught the hint of pink flushing through her cheeks.

She was blushing and he thought that it made her look cute.

"Here, use these for a while." He said as he placed the clothes he prepared on the couch. "I don't have girl underwear here but you can use the boxers, it's new and I haven't used it before."

"Thanks." She said as her back was still facing him. She had placed her hair in front of her chest so he had a full view of her bare back. For a moment he wondered how it would feel to run his fingers on her spine.

He shook the thought off of his mind and went to the kitchen to prepare food. Unfortunately he can't concentrate with what he is doing as her image was popping off of his mind; her bare back and her long legs.

He groaned softly as his pants suddenly constricted. _He was lusting for her!_

This was not good. If she continues what she is doing now, he might probably do something bad to her and as much as possible, he doesn't want it to happen!

Their age gap was eons away from each other and she can already pass as his descendant. Still, in his Earth form he looked young, so other people won't really mind.

However it was a big deal for him.

He had lived for decades and he never felt anything like this with another woman before.

But suddenly, this innocent Earth girl and guardian, his former enemy made him feel desire. Desire for human flesh.

How long was it since he last felt a woman's touch?

He can't even remember the last time he had sex with a woman. He was too drowned finding her sister that he almost forgot to satisfy his manly desires.

Well, he needed to satisfy his cravings for power first before women crossed his mind.

"Can I borrow your phone? I need to call Mom. I need to tell her that I won't be coming home tonight." She again distracted his thoughts and he turned to see her standing near him, wearing the clothes he gave her earlier.

There was no mention of his father so he felt comfortable that way, heck he had no idea how to comfort her!

His mind completely went blank when he saw her. The shirt that he gave her was now hanging loosely on her body and stopped before reaching her knees giving him a clear view of her long legs.

Damn. This was going to be a long and difficult night for him.

He handed her the phone and went back to chopping the vegetables that he was about to add to his recipe.

"H-Hi Mom. It's me. I'm here at my friend's house and I'll be sleeping over so I won't be coming home." Her voice seemed to be shaky while talking to her mother. He knew that she was currently having an internal battle and talking to her mom was difficult as she knew about her father's deception.

"I'm fine Mom." He heard her sigh a little before continuing. "I just feel cold. Okay. Bye." She said and her gaze went to him. She exhaled softly as she handed him the phone back.

"I want to tell her but I can't." She said her and her voice signals that she was about to cry. He just gave her a soft smile.

"Don't worry. I know you'll find strength to tell her the truth." Cornelia smiled at his words and he was surprised to hear what he said himself. Hoho. Phobos giving out comforting words? That was weird.

"Do you need help with those?" She said as she looked at the pile of vegetables he still needs to cut. He nodded. She then moved her way in his tidy kitchen like she lived there. She found an extra chopping board from a cupboard and he gave her a knife. He also handed her an apron to prevent herself from getting dirty.

She asked her what kind of cut does he need and then they silently worked their way. He found himself glancing at her direction from time to time.

Somehow he was drowned at her graceful chopping skills and he had to admit that she looks good wearing the apron he gave her. It was like she was perfect to become a housewife. He smiled at the thought of her becoming his wife.

He somehow wanted to know how it feels to have her take care of him and their children. Instead of grimacing at the thought of having kids, his smile even broadened as he imagined having kids with her. He wants to know what they will look like and who they will take on.

"I still find it weird to see you smile like that." Cornelia's voice entered her mind, waking him up from his thoughts. She was staring at him, her blue eyes studying him and on her lips was a warm smile, a smile he wanted only for himself.

She was a beautiful flower that he wanted to pick and keep on his vase forever.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked and he felt his cheeks tinge at the question. How can he tell her that he was actually thinking green things about her and that he was imagining them as a family with beautiful kids? She would totally think that he was a creep.

"N-nothing. I was just thinking about my customers earlier." He sucked at lying. The smile on her face suddenly vanished.

"Oh. You must have pretty customers." She commented. For some reasons he can hint jealousy on her voice. She fell silent and went back to chopping the vegetables. He too diverted his attention to the vegetables in front of him, trying not to think about what she just said.

"Ow." Cornelia then exclaimed softly. He stared at her direction and saw her holding her finger, blood was running out of it. As on cue, he immediately went to the bathroom and took a bandage from the medical kit hidden behind the mirror.

He held her injured hand and he felt the world stop when their skin meet. He can feel himself tingle as he held her hand. Cornelia just let out a soft gasp on the impact.

He led her to the faucet, washing her hand and applying some antiseptic before covering the cut with a bandage.

"Thanks." Cornelia said as she now had her hand back. She was looking down but he can notice the red flush on her cheeks. She was blushing again.

They went back to working and after a few minutes, the food was served and Cornelia helped him prepare the table.

They ate in silence and after that Cornelia offered to wash the dishes, he was about to complain when she insisted that she wants to help as payment for letting her stay for the night. He just sighed in surrender and moved his way upstairs to check on the bookstore, he forgot to put down the blinds and turn off the lights.

The rain was still heavy and after a few moments of staring at the dark, he finally went down to find her sitting comfortably at the couch watching the news. He sat beside her.

"It seems like the rain will continue until tomorrow morning." She said, telling him the weather forecast he must have missed. He just answered a soft "hmm."

Then he winced as he felt her head on his shoulders.

"Thank you for letting me stay here tonight, Phobos. I never thought you'd be an understanding guy." She said as her face was now inches away from his.

There was the feeling again. He gulped as he can smell her sweet scent. Her breath hit his neck and he felt his hair behind stand.

What the hell was she doing? Does she know that she was currently torturing him?

Their eyes meet and he somehow thought that her eyes mirrored his; he saw desire in those captivating blue eyes.

Before he even realizes it, he felt her lips brushing against his. She was kissing him!

Her arms wrapped on his neck and he found himself responding to the kiss she had initiated. And he felt that it was somehow the most satisfying thing that ever happened to him.

Her breath was as fragrant as the Meridian roses he enjoyed watching in the gardens of his old castle and her lips were as soft as cotton.

His left hand moved to the back of her head like it had a mind of its own. The other one was exploring her body.

She gave out a soft moan as his hand found her breasts.

His lips then descended to her neck, kissing a sensitive spot earning a soft cry from her.

"Phobos…" Her voice was so gentle and it was enough for him to wake up from his current trance. He stopped what he was doing and hanged his head on embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to." He said but Cornelia's hand caught his face and gently moved it towards her direction.

"I initiated it." She said. "I want it Phobos." She said, almost pleading. It was like a head start for him that he captured her lips again.

Their lips never left each other as he carried her towards his room.

He gently placed her on the soft bed and positioned himself above her while their lips were still locking on each other. Their hands' fumbling to remove each other's clothing tossing the pieces on the corners of the small room.

His lips again descended but this time it enclosed on a nipple and Cornelia arched her back in pleasure, further pushing her body against his. He smiled at this and now he moved to tease the other nipple and Cornelia shouted in ecstasy.

The sound of her voice felt like music to his ears and he continued going down until he found the soft spot between her legs. He inserted one finger and gave a playful smile at Cornelia who was now clutching the blankets tightly as she caught her breath.

He moved it gently until he felt her readiness sticking on the corners of his finger.

He positioned himself again above her, he glance at her first, looking for a sign of disagreement to what he was about to do when he found none, he then gently pushed himself inside of her.

He felt Cornelia's nail digging the skin of his back as he slowly entered her hidden treasure. She gave out a soft gasp and he saw some small crystals of tears forming on the sides of her eyes. His hands moved to wipe it away.

"You're hurt." He gently said as he kissed her lips again. He stopped what he was doing.

"No. Don't stop." She pleaded. "I can handle it." It was enough to reassure him and he started filling her completely.

He paused for a while savoring the feeling of being inside her.

After a few seconds he started moving again, slowly first and he started thrusting faster when her cries of satisfaction became louder, echoing inside the basement they were in.

He then felt her walls tightening and he shouted her name in content as he came inside her. She followed a few seconds after, softly murmuring his name in the process.

It was cold outside but the heat of his body hasn't cooled down yet when minutes have passed after he and Cornelia made love.

He looked down at the blonde girl who was now sleeping peacefully, her head lying on his wide chest. She was smiling as she sleeps and she almost looks like angel. Her soft snores and the ticking clock were the only things he can hear in the silent room.

As the rain pours outside, Phobos closed his eyes and dreamed about the maiden sleeping in his arms. His lips curled into a smile as he saw her pretty face.

* * *

I was writing this while listening to Mirai Nikki's 1st opening theme "Kuusou Mesorogiwi" which is weird but I wonder if WITCH and Mirai Nikki will blend together. Anyway, I need to focus on the other stories I guess. waah..

Soo, whatcha think?


End file.
